Creep
by fritzbrenda
Summary: House and Cuddy, Huddy story. 6 temporada, House sai da Clinica com um unico propósito, Dar um rumo em sua vida.


_Nasce o sol, Mas não dura mais que um dia,_

_Depois da luz, se segue a noite escura,_

_Em tristes sombras morre a formosura,_

_Em contínuas tristezas a alegria._

** ( Gregório de Matos. )**

Eu Ferrei com tudo. A partir do momento em que coloquei os meus pés aqui, eu ferrei com tudo. Se alguém ainda tinha esperança em algo, posso dizer agora que não o tenha.

Eu machuquei mais uma vez o coração da única pessoa que um dia sentiu algo por mim, afastei os meus amigos, e ainda por cima, serei taxado de louco e insano, adjetivos que já estou acostumado a ouvir, mas agora eles farão um pouco mais de sentido.

A partir do momento em que vi que precisava de ajuda, sabia que podia contar com os únicos que sempre foram o meu alicerce, e sabia que se dependesse deles, eles tentariam me manter na redoma de vidro dos intocáveis, pois assim eu não cairia mais uma vez, e não seria ridicularizado por aqueles que estavam a minha volta.

Com coisa que eu ligo para porra da opinião deles, com coisa que os comentários fossem me afetar, com coisa que eu iria sair por ai brigando com o mundo.

Mas, agora eu to aqui, em um sanatório, longe do mundo real, onde eu posso ser eu mesmo se ser taxado de louco e não me olharem torto.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que aqui pode ser o paraíso para alguns, aqui tornasse a pior prisão para os lúcidos, e principalmente para mim que sempre gostei da liberdade, horários, e regras não são comigo, se isso aqui é feito para curar alguém, cuidado, esta na hora de rever os conceitos básicos dessa coisa. Isso se não deixar o cara mais louco e pirado, torna o mais são dos homens em um verdadeiro maníaco.

_When you were here before,_

_Couldn't look you in the eye._

_You're just like an angel,_

_Your skin makes me cry._

_You float like a feather,_

_In a beautiful world_

_I wish I was special_

_You're so fucking special_

**3 meses depois**

Aqui estou eu de novo, PPTH, Aqui de fora, onde olho aonde tudo começou e onde tudo poderia ter acabado.

Minha licença médica esta sobre investigação, Terei que "obedecer" ordem de alguém com o QI inferior ao meu, e ainda me submeter a terapias em grupos e check in de rotina.

Mas, Por que não chuto a porra do balde vez? Ah! sim... Adrenalina, Aquilo que faz o sangue circular mais forte, a constante variável de conseguir ou não salvar uma vida, um quebra cabeça que não pode ter erros, e não pode ter desistência, um jogo de xadrez, onde o rei é a vida, e a rainha é o remédio. E eu sou a mente por trás disso tudo, a mente que controla, a mente que joga, a mente pensa, a mente que antecipa os passos do adversário, a mente... a mente....

A mente que até três meses atrás não era tão confiável, onde eu tinha que me tapear para não ser tapeado, onde parte do meu cérebro, que sempre foi o mais invejado de todos, estava tapeando o mestre.

Aqui de fora eu vejo gente entrando, gente saindo, uma rotina boa e chata ao mesmo tempo.

Aqui, sentado aqui fora, eu vejo que o mundo não parou que cada um seguiu a sua vida, e eu tentei recuperar a minha.

Agora, será que eu consigo? Será que eu consegui ser dono de mim mesmo, sempre confiei em meus instintos, sempre fiz tudo que achava e julgava certo, para salvar um paciente terei a mesma convicção de antes para ministrar um medicamento sequer?!

Ou continuarei a mercê da sombra da duvida de ser o meu racional ou meu irracional que estará operando....

E por mais que seja estranho ver isso em mim mesmo, será que eu terei coragem de jogar com uma vida para saciar essa anciã e curiosidade em saber se estará 100% certo?!

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não, mas hoje não é dia de fazer isso, hoje ainda não é hora de jogar. Hoje serei apenas um mero telespectador da vida do lado de fora de um hospital, daqui, de longe tentarei ver se quem esta no comando é eu, ou a outra.

Relembrar daquele lugar é algo dolorido, amargante, e humilhante ao mesmo tempo. Lembrar que na sala dela eu tive que assumir as falhas, os meus medos, e as minhas piores dores, dor em saber que tudo que eu falasse a sustaria, dor em saber que eu estava ao ponto de perder tudo, tudo aquilo que mais valorizei a minha mente, dor em saber que por mais que negasse nada, NADA estava certo. Que estava na hora de eu deixar de ser uma criança mimada e ver que eu estava fudendo com tudo.

Lembrar dos olhos dela, do toque suave em minha face, do longo caminho que se tornou da sala dela ate a de Wilson ainda era doloroso. Saber que eu me mostrei vulnerável e sensível a quem eu sempre respondi com gozo e sátiras, quando não usava palavras duras e nada verdadeiras, era algo realmente incrivelmente indescritível.

E lá estava ela, mais uma vez, linda como sempre, bela, e poderosa, saindo do império que ela construíra. o império que ela lutou para ter, o império que ela usou para me proteger quando os boatos de insanidade saíram.

Lá estava ela, indo para sua humilde fortaleza, onde o muro mais duro e alto, de ser de demolido era o do coração, muro no qual eu fui o arquiteto perfeccionista e idiota que fez, com atos impensados e palavras que eu sabia que estavam machucando.

É... o frio chegando mostra que é hora de ir pra casa, que ironia não? Ninguém sabia da minha saída, ninguém fora me receber, afinal eu posso ter sido internado por vontade própria, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha que me tornar um ser sociável, coisa que nunca fui.

_I don't care if it hurts _

_I wanna have control_

_I want a perfect body._

_I want a perfect soul_

_I want you to notice_

_When I'm not around_

_You're so fucking special_

**Um Novo Dia.**

Nessa mesma posição, nesse mesmo ângulo de amplitude, nessa mesma sala, foi onde tudo aconteceu, ou melhor, não aconteceu, tudo com o que a minha mente insana havia fantasiado, foi aqui nessa mesma sala, que a realidade se tornou presente, onde ao lado da mesa que nesse momento esta vazia, estava o fantasma do kurter, onde mais a frente, o pote que vicodin que eu jurava que era o batom, tomava-se a sua forma real.

Onde aquela que sempre esteve ao meu lado, parou e tomou o rosto em suas mãos.

Se eu fechar os olhos, tenho certeza que posso sentir o toque dela em minha face, é... isso é realmente bom, esse foi o lado positivo disso, saber que mesmo, que eu me torna-se o mais insanos dos homens, ela estaria ao meu lado.

_C: House... você esta bem?_

A Mente do ser humano é algo incrível, tudo nesse momento me lembra aquele dia, o cheiro dela, a sensação do toque de sua mão, o aroma da sala, e o calor dos dedos, e bem lá no fundo, eu juro que posso ouvir a voz dela.

_C: House... você esta bem?_

A mesma doce melodia da voz dela, as mesmas palavras carregas de sentimentos.

O calor, o calor do toque é a sensação mais reconfortante que eu tenho desde daquele dia.

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

Subo minha mão ate a minha própria face, será que eu conseguiria fazer com que ela voltasse até aqui, agora?

Os dedos dela, o polegar acariciando, santo céus, vou ter que voltar aquele maldito sanatório, para mim é como se ela realmente estivesse aqui, posso sentir a minha mão sobre a dela.

_C: House... hey... olha pra mim..._

Não posso, me nego abrir os olhos e ver que isso tudo é mais um surto da minha cabeça, não quero abrir os olhos e me ver novamente em Mayfield, onde os pesadelos tornam-se realidade, onde em muitas horas desejei a morte a continuar por lá.

_C: House... fala comigo... por favor._

Abro a minha boca, mas a minha voz não sai, em algum lugar do meu cérebro, a sinapse se perde, e volto a fechar a minha boca.

Às vezes penso que isso é a melhor coisa que possa acontecer, uma palavra errada e eu volto à realidade de estar sozinho na sala dela.

Uma outra mão se faz presente em minha face, o calor do toque é tão bom, tão delicado,

Aperto mais os olhos, não desejo que isso acabe, que essa sensação de paz simplesmente se vá..

Lentamente a minha cabeça vai descendo até encontrar com a dela, testa com testa. Pele com pele...

_H: Você realmente esta aqui não esta?!_

_C: Sim... olha pra mim..._

Lentamente as minhas pálpebras se separam... céus, como ela continua linda... mas esse olhos... esse olhar... era tudo que eu queria evitar, ter esses olhares de dó e pena sobre mim.

_She's running out again_

_She's running_

_She run, run, run, run, run_

_O mar azul que sempre admirei continua, mas dentro dos olhos azuis mais intensos que já vi, não esta mais um garoto levado, onde tudo que ele deseja é um pouco de adrenalina, através de atos insanos dentro de um hospital, Dentro dessa nova pessoa que esta aqui na minha frente, tem uma pessoa que sofreu e continua sofrendo, não apenas dor física, e sim uma dor interna por estar perdido e não saber o que fazer. _

_Dizem que a dor faz bem, mas juro, se eu pudesse tirar um terço da dor que ele carrega no olhar, e pudesse trazer para mim, isso me faria muito melhor._

O olhar sempre diz tudo, o meu deve estar dizendo, "sou um otário que aprendeu da forma mais dolorosa que tudo o que fiz ate agora foi errado. Mas sou mais idiota ainda por não deixar isso que sempre acreditei certo de lado"

_C: Como é que você esta?_

_H: aparentemente bem._

Tantas coisas a serem ditas, e sem nenhuma idéia de por onde começar. Tantas coisas a serem resolvidas, e o medo de ferrar com tudo continua.

Como queria ter a certeza de volta as minhas mãos, ser aquele misantropo que sempre teve razão em tudo que falava, e que não vivia nas sombras do medo e das incertezas. Que sempre falou tudo que estava em sua cabeça sem se importar se iria ferir alguém, ou a si mesmo.

_Como é bom ver-lo novamente, saber que esta bem, que está curado... está? Será que ele esta realmente curado?_

Separo-me um pouco dela, preciso pensar. Colocar tudo em ordem, ao poucos me por a par de tudo que esta acontecendo aqui dentro.

_C: o que foi?_

_H: nada... apenas preciso pensar..._

_C: você continua vendo..._

_H: não. Não mais._

_C: então, está tudo bem... mesmo..._

_H: Sim... e não... _

_C: Como assim?_

_H: Não vejo, mas para mim é como se ela estivesse apenas escondida.... esperando... mas dessa pra ferrar tudo de vez...._

_Três meses, noventa e dois dias, dez horas sei lá quantos minutos, quem ver pensa que eu estava ate contando, mas não... sem ver, sem sentir esse cheiro, sem ouvir essa voz, sem sentir meu coração descompassado só pela presença, se em três meses isso não mudou, quando que vai mudar? Nunca, não adianta Lisa Cuddy, ele, mesmo assim, cabelo raspando e com cara de doido continua mexendo com o seu coração._

Três meses, noventa e dois dias, dez horas, quarenta e cinco minutos, sem ver-la, sem sentir o perfume, sem escutar a voz, sem... sem a presença dela próximo de mim, presença física, por que nem lá as alucinações pararam, nem lá ela deixou de habitar os meus pensamentos e fantasias... oh!... que fantasias...

_C:Quando foi que..._

_H: Ontem cedo... _

_C: Wilson não me disse nada..._

_H: Ele ainda não sabe... ninguém ainda sabe... quer dizer... você é a primeira._

_C: Mas... quem te buscou?_

_H: Chamei um táxi._

_C: hum..._

_Eu teria ido? Será? Sim eu teria. Mesmo que eu estivesse muito brava por ele não deixar e visitar ele... mas... eu ia. Trouxa do jeito que sou, teria ido correndo..._

_Whatever makes you happy_

_Whatever you want.  
_

_You're so fucking special _

_I wish I was special_

O que ela esperava? Que eu ligasse e dissesse "hey! Lisa, então, estou curando venha me tirar no manicômio." Santa ingenuidade.

_C: eu tentei te visitar..._

_H: eu sei.. mas não deixei ninguém..._

_C: por quê? _

_H: Estava em conflito com a minha mente, precisava afastar qualquer um. _

_C: Mas..._

_H: mais nada... era o melhor, eu tive que fazer... e fiz..._

_C: mas estávamos preocupados..._

_H: e desde quando eu quero o sentimentalismo alheio? Pena..._

_C: é as vezes eu esqueço que estou falando de você..._

_Grosso, estúpido, idiota, tonga, como que você ainda se preocupa com o cara mais sem educação, sem princípios, desprovido de sentimentos como esse! Respira... se recomponha... distancia, é isso que eu preciso, estamos muito perto e esse cheiro que vem dele.... não faz bem... minha mesa, preciso de uma barreira contra o lobo mal manco dos olhos azuis!_

Nossa, uma retirada tática pela direita? Ela esta fugindo de mim? Controle a língua Greg... a sua intenção não é fazer ela ficar mais arredia, e sim, tentar dar um rumo na sua vida.

_C: Você não pode praticar... estou certa?_

_H: não. Por enquanto não. Alguém terá que assinar por mim, e eu tenho que comparecer a algumas sessões extras no psiquiatra a cada caso. ­_

_C: então terei que deixar o Foreman no comando... ate você voltar..._

_H: não sei..._

_C: o que?_

_H: Se quero voltar..._

_Minhas pernas estão bambas, minha respiração quase parou, e tenho quase certeza que sofri uma pequena assim?! "se quer voltar...". Você esta louco?!_

Eu disse isso mesmo? Disse, era uma decisão que precisava ser tomada, e eu tomei, aqui, olhando para ela e vendo cada músculo de sua face se contrair com as minhas palavras.

Será que ela um dia ira entender o que aconteceu? Eu quase pirei de verdade, quase fodi com a minha vida, e confesso que não to a fim de voltar pra aquele lugar.

_C: você... realmente quer isso?_

_H: é algo difícil, vir aqui, olhar tudo aqui, e ver que aqui eu..._

_C: Você o que House?_

_H: Tive tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo em minhas mãos..._

Por que tentar acertar algo que já esta certo? Quer dizer... posso culpar a quem? Incompatibilidade de genes? Ou a minha própria reputação misantropo, egoísta, machista, com novas variantes entre insano e louco. É cada pessoa escrever a sua história do modo que escolhe viver, eu optei em viver a minha de uma maneira em que não agrada a todos, mas que me faz bem. Que me faz ser fiel aquilo que acredito.

Não digo em princípios, cada principio tem uma variante de acordo com a ocasião, o noivo jura ser fiel a sua esposa em frente ao padre, mas coloca uma mocinha dançando em sua frente para ser se a fidelidade não vai pro espaço.

Então, não me digas que tem princípios, princípios são os pontos de partida para as desculpas esfarrapadas da vida.

Desculpas esfarrapadas, há! Que irônico, e eu aqui tentando achar um motivo para tentar burlar a idéia principal. Me afastar de Cuddy, e ir embora desse hospital.

_O Simples fato da pequena possibilidade dele sair daqui já mexe com tudo aqui dentro, não sei como iria reagir se ele olhasse para mim agora e me entregasse a sua carta de demissão, não, tendo tantos problemas, e nenhuma solução, não quando as respostas desses problemas estão em minha frente nesse exato momento._

_Mas ao mesmo tempo deixo esse meu lado egoísta de lado e fico pensando, para ele deve ser muito difícil estar aqui... pelo menos agora, que tudo deixou de ser ilusão e passou para o plano real, onde Amber foi embora, e a dor ainda continua, a dor de tentar ser alguém forte e estrategista, quando a única coisa que quer é sumir da face da terra._

_Para ele deve ser pior por que aqui. Nesses 90 mil metros quadrados, de paredes e muros, campos e grades, tijolo e cimento, não segurava os "fantasmas" que ele tinha mais medo, nem eu seu refugio sacramental, ele conseguia a sua paz. Aqui, agora, é que ele não vai ter._

_C: Uma decisão arriscada, você não acha?_

_H: Uma decisão já que esta tomada. _

_C: Tempo indeterminado?_

_H: Pode ser que sim. Algo provisório. Mas que pode vir a ser definitivo._

_C: Ok. _

Posso ser taxado de covarde, mas covarde é aquele que usa de subterfúgios para tentar maquilar a verdade, hoje eu deixei que a verdade ficasse subentendida.

_H: Preciso de umas coisas que estão em minha sala._

_C: fique a vontade. Você conhece o caminho de cor._

_H: Só mais uma coisa._

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't belong here_

O envelope continua em meu bolso, sinto o calor dele no meu peito, com se pedisse para sair, mas não diz em qual direção, se para mãos dela, ou para dentro do sexto de lixo mais próximo.

Entrego a ela, mas tenho certeza que ela pode perceber que minas mãos estavam tremendo. Por mais que eu tentasse controlar, não deu.

_Tenho o envelope em minhas mãos, são sei por que, mas sei que aqui, dentro desse pequeno papel, esta algo que pode mudar tudo e para sempre. O futuro esta em suas mãos. Parece mais logo de faculdade do que algo mais forte. Bom. Seja lá o que for. Temos que ver._

É melhor eu sair daqui, antes que arranque aquele maldito papel das mãos dela.

Enquanto eu me dirijo ao elevador, tenho a certeza que a carta continua em suas mãos. Se eu a conheço bem, ela deve estar pensando em como tudo isso pode acabar, ou de maneira tentar me persuadir a mudar de idéia.

_Nesse exato momento ele deve estar entrando na sala dele, lá esta tudo do mesmo modo que ele deixou. a caneta destampada, a bola encima da mesa, os últimos papéis jogados a mesa, os dvds jogados ao chão, a cadeira levemente virada, e bem.. o cheiro dele continua lá._

É tão estranho estar de frente a minha sala, vendo-a toda escura e ao mesmo tempo com ar de abandonada, não digo pelo pó ou sujeiras desse gênero, mesmo aqui de fora da pra ver que ela foi limpa, mas continua exatamente do mesmo modo que eu deixei...

Abro a porta, e o primeiro cheiro que identifico é o dela, ela cuidou e zelou de meu canto, do meu lugar de refúgio.

_**Como começar algo que nem eu sei a resposta, como tentar buscar por algo que nem eu sei o que achar ou como achar.**_

_**Hoje aqui do lado de fora eu vi você sair do hospital, e posso lhe dizer, você continua a mais bela de todas as mulheres, quando a brisa do vento chegou a sua face, e balançou o seu cabelo, mostrou-me que você continua com um semblante fascinaste, mas no momento em que você olhou para o céu e um olhar triste desceu em direção ao parque, um olhar que no qual eu sei que intimo, eu sou o culpado por ele.**_

_**Um olhar que não quero ver novamente, um olhar triste, de pena e dó, um olhar que causa uma dor em qualquer um dos seres humanos, por mais que muitos acham que eu sou um extraterrestre, que é desprovido de sentimentos.**_

_**Lisa, no dia em que eu fui para o hospício, na noite anterior, eu alucinei com você, sonhei que você havia ficado ao meu em quanto eu tentava ser alguém normal, tentava largar do vicodin,e que tínhamos tido uma noite mágica e quente de amor, uma noite onde deixei o House grosso e estúpido de lado, e deixei que tudo fluísse naturalmente, uma alucinação que para mim era real. Totalmente, absolutamente, completamente, real. Que eu queria que fosse real, que eu quero... que seja real... **_

_**Mas, queremos muitas coisa que as quais não podemos ter, e ter você, pelo menos nesse momento é ter a culpa, a pena, a dó, como sentimentos primários. E isso eu não quero.**_

_**Por mais difícil. Que isso seja, eu digo a você que sempre gostei de você, não digo amor, por que isso não existe, o que liga um casal é a atração e o sexo. O resto, é pura convivência, puro comodismo, e o cotidiano.**_

_**Hoje abro mão de tudo aquilo que mais me apeguei, meu passado, meu presente, e não quero pensar no meu futuro. Hoje vindo aqui e lhe entregando isso, passo uma borracha em tudo que já vivi. **_

_**Sei que Foreman fará um bom trabalho, e você sabe disso, sabe que se ele não fosse bom o suficiente, eu não o teria contratado.**_

_**Não quero entrar aqui, e ver o olhar de pena de todos aqui, não quero que me tratem com um ser que precisa ser privado de tudo, só por que teve a sanidade mental distorcida por um período de tempo, não quero ser paparicado, e nem ser colocado como alguém que sofre de ossos de vidro, quero ser normal ao meu modo, em um lugar aonde nada me lembre daquilo que passei.**_

_**Eu abri umas cinco vezes o programa no computador para escrever a minha carta de demissão, mas simplesmente não consegui, então, com a minha letra, com o meu punho resolvi escrever essa aqui, onde por breve momento deixo de ser o House, e me transformo em apenas o Greg, aquele que você conheceu na faculdade, com uma longa dose de dor, e analgésicos, e mais recentemente um ex-pirado, do hospício, nós não podemos ser 100% nós mesmo, mas lhe garanto que aqui, nesse momento, eu tem no mínimo 99% de mim, o 1% é a doce mentira que inventei a mim mesmo, de que tudo vai ficar bem quando eu sair daqui.**_

_**Até algum dia, atenciosamente. **_

_**Greg.**_

_Minhas mãos tremem, as lagrimas teimam em escorrer pelo meu rosto, os soluços por enquanto estão baixos, mas logo tudo pode ser pior. _

_Ele abre mão daquilo que mais gostou, do seu quebra cabeça diário, da vida de gato e rato dentro dos corredores, a presença de pessoas que do modo delas, sempre demonstraram o seu verdadeiro fascínio por aquela mente brilhante e tresloucada dele, pessoas que se agora nesse momento, que o admiram mais ainda pela ultima batalha que ele venceu, soubessem que ele pretende desistir de tudo apenas por não agüentar olhares, que nunca viram, farim ou tentariam algo para que ele desistisse dessa idéia COMPLETAMENTE idiota._

É realmente posso dizer que irei sentir falta de algumas coisas daqui, ou melhor, de tudo por aqui. Mas é hora de simplesmente ir.

**Lado de Fora do PPTH**

_  
C: então, é assim... fugir é o melhor remédio?_

_H: pode não ser... mas é o melhor a ser feito._

Não quero, virar, não ver ela, não quero ver no olhar dela, o ela tenta esconder com a sua postura de forte, de benevolência, como se nada disso tivesse que realmente acontecer.

_Sei que pedir, falar, explicar, tentar de algum modo fazer ele enxergar de outro modo, que isso é um grande erro, não vai adiantar, ele pode ate dizer que pode ter mudado, mas se tem algo que irá mudar em Gregory House, é a sua teimosia, principalmente quando ele acha, que se machucando, estará achando um modo de não machucar o outro._

_C: você... volta?_

_H: não sei, pode ser que um dia... sim._

_C: seu emprego sempre vai estar aqui..._

_H: Obrigado..._

Subo na moto, mas antes de rumar a um novo mundo, eu a olho. Mais uma vez. A ultima vez. Preciso gravar as linhas do rosto dela, preciso materializar essa imagem, por que será a única coisa que eu terei quando sair daqui. Baixo a viseira do capacete, é chegado à hora. Uma ultima olhada ao PPTH, e ligo a moto.

_Nossos olhares se cruzam, um despedida silenciosa, onde ambos sabemos que palavras são dispensadas, onde atos não tem sentido, onde... tudo fica nas mãos do subentendido. _

"_e o meu coração também... " foi o resto da frase que não saiu. é final da frase, onde o meu cérebro me traiu e fez com a que a minha voz cortasse, é o complemento, daquilo que poderia ter dado um final diferente... mas agora... é tarde._

_E cada homem mata a coisa que ama_

_Por todos se deixa ser ouvido_

_Alguns fazem isso com um olhar amargo_

_Alguns com uma palavra lisonjeira_

_O covarde faz isso com um beijo_

_O bravo com uma espada. _

_**{ Oscar Wilde }**_


End file.
